The present invention relates to a connecting arrangement for connecting a shaft to a component.
The invention refers in general to a shaft connection.
In the prior art, connections of shafts in motor vehicles are frequently realized as flange connections. Advantages thereof include the clearance-free connection by means of a force fit, the simple realization of centering and the fastening by means of screws. Disadvantages include the not inconsiderable mass of the flanges, the additionally required construction space in the diameter and the increased outlay on installation because of the necessity of a plurality of screws.
Alternatively, direct shaft connections are realized, wherein, without flange connections, the torque is transmitted via a spline connection. The challenges lie here in the axial securing of the connection and in the finding of a compromise between good fittability (clearance fit) and zero backlash or centering (interference fit). Advantages include the small mass, the simple fittability and the little amount of construction space required.
Refinements for connecting joints to shafts are disclosed, for example, by DE 102 08 962 A1 or DE 10 2006 012 031 A1.
The object of the invention consists in proposing a connecting arrangement which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
The invention achieves the object with a connecting arrangement for connecting a shaft to a component. The component is, for example, a joint part. In addition, the shaft is, for example, a gear shaft as part of a drive train of a vehicle.
The connecting arrangement for connecting a shaft to a component has at least one adapter device. The adapter device and the shaft are configured and coordinated with each other in such a manner that the adapter device and the shaft are connectable to each other at least in a force-fitting and/or form-fitting manner. The component has a contact surface and the adapter device has a contact surface. The contact surface of the component and the contact surface of the adapter device are configured here in a manner matching each other.
The advantages of the invention are the space-saving shape, the simple installation, the low backlash after installation and the good centering.
One advantage furthermore is that a customary shaft can be used. Many shafts—or more precisely: the shaft journals thereof virtually as connecting intersections of the shafts—generally have a thread on the end side. Said threads can be used either unchanged, or just slight modifications, such as, for example, trimming, may be necessary.
In the case of the connecting arrangement according to the invention, a force-fitting and/or form-fitting connection is produced between the shaft and an adapter device. Furthermore, the adapter device and the component each have a contact surface, wherein the two contact surfaces are configured in a manner matching each other. These contact surfaces are used, in particular in the fitted state, in order for the adapter device and the component to be connected to each other. The contact between adapter device and component therefore takes place via the contact surfaces. Overall, the shaft and the component are therefore indirectly connected to each other via the adapter device.
The following refinements refer to the at least force-fitting connection between shaft and adapter device, wherein “force-fitting” should also be understood here as meaning the transmission of torques.
According to one refinement, it is provided that the shaft and the adapter device are connected to each other by a nut.
One refinement includes the fact that an internal thread of the nut is configured in a manner matching an external thread of the shaft.
In one refinement, the adapter device in particular has a continuous recess which serves in particular for the passage of the shaft through the adapter device.
According to one refinement, it is provided that the adapter device has a cup-like interior space for receiving the nut. If the nut is located in the cup-like interior space, it can connect the adapter device to the shaft upon being tightened in relation to an end-side external thread of the shaft.
One refinement includes the fact that the adapter device has an internal toothing which is configured in a manner corresponding to an external toothing of the shaft. The adapter device is fixed via said internal toothing in relation to rotations on the shaft. In addition, the torque can thus be transmitted between shaft and adapter device.
The refinements below concentrate on the mutually matching contact surfaces of adapter device and component.
According to one refinement, it is provided that an end-side crown toothing of the component forms the contact surface of the component, and an end-side crown toothing of the adapter device forms the contact surface of the adapter device. The end-side crown toothing of the component and the end-side crown toothing of the adapter device are configured here in a manner matching each other. In this refinement, two crown toothings which are each located on the end sides or end surfaces of the adapter device and of the component are therefore brought into contact with each other. An alternative name for a crown toothing is a serration.
One refinement includes the fact that a longitudinal toothing of the component forms the contact surface of the component, and a longitudinal toothing of the adapter device forms the contact surface of the adapter device. The longitudinal toothing of the component and the longitudinal toothing of the adapter device are configured in a manner matching each other. In this refinement, the contact surfaces each have longitudinal toothings which are preferably provided on the outer sides and inner sides of the adapter device and of the component and furthermore preferably run parallel to a longitudinal axis of the connecting arrangement. In this refinement, the adapter device and the component therefore surround each other at least in sections.
In one refinement, the contact surfaces have such coefficients of friction that a frictional connection is produced between the two contact surfaces.
In the further refinements, the axial fixing between the adapter device and the component is discussed to some extent. It is intended to be ensured therewith that the contact surfaces which are involved remain in contact with each other. The axial fixing refers here in each case to the longitudinal axis of the connecting arrangement, which is, for example, the longitudinal axis of the shaft and/or of the component.
According to one refinement, it is provided that an end side of the adapter device and an end side of the component are configured in a flange-like manner. In this refinement, two circular ring-shaped flanges which extend radially outward therefore lie opposite each other.
One refinement comprises the fact that the flange-like end side of the adapter device has at least one recess, and the flange-like end side of the component has at least one recess. The at least one recess of the adapter device and the at least one recess of the component are configured for the introduction of a screw. In this refinement, the flanges are therefore used to the effect that screws can be introduced via the radially outwardly protruding flanges through recesses in the flanges.
According to one refinement, it is provided that there is at least one screw. The at least one screw fixes the adapter device and the component to each other axially along a longitudinal axis. In one refinement, the screw is combined with a nut.
One refinement comprises the fact that the component or the adapter device has an external thread for a union nut. In this refinement, a union nut which is screwed to an external thread permits the axial fixing.
According to one refinement, it is provided that the adapter device or the component has a radially extending stop surface for a union nut. In one refinement, the element (adapter device or component) which does not bear a previously mentioned external thread for the union nut has the radially extending stop surface.
One refinement comprises the fact that there is a union nut. The union nut fixes the adapter device and the component to each other axially along a longitudinal axis.
According to one refinement, it is provided that the component is an external part or an internal part of a joint. The joint is, for example, a sliding joint or a fixed joint.
One refinement comprises the fact that the component consists of at least two elements. By means of a multi-part structure of the component, different material properties and/or production methods can be combined with one another. In one refinement, the at least two elements differ in that one element bears the contact surface of the component, and the other element is characterized particularly by the properties and functions of the component per se. The element with the contact surface preferably forms part of the end side of the component, which end side faces the shaft.
In one refinement, the at least two elements have different material properties.
According to one refinement, it is provided that one of the at least two elements is a forged component, and the other of the at least two elements is a sheet-metal component.
According to a refinement in which the component consists of at least two elements, only one of the two elements bears a longitudinal toothing preferably forming the contact surface of the component. In an alternative refinement, one of the at least two elements has the abovementioned crown toothing or a specially designed contact surface—for example with regard to the coefficient of friction.
If the component consists of a plurality of elements, the latter in one refinement are welded to one another.
According to one refinement, it is provided that the shaft is a gear shaft with an external toothing and an end-side external thread.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.